Unfortunate Turn of Events/Transcript
Chapter 1 Previously, on Criminal Case... ''Michael Rose'': Wait, you're telling us you know the head of the carte!? ''Francisco Bandini'': I vaguely remember a face... and a voice... Francisco: It was a man with short black hair, a mustache, and... green eyes if I remember correctly. ''Brooklyn Carpenter'': Hey , did we suspect anyone with that description? ''Anthony Graves'': Wait... Doesn't Reynaldo fit that description? The store owner we suspected in Bella's and West's murder! Francisco: Reynaldo... That name sounds familiar! Michael: This might be the biggest breakthrough the police had in years... We might have finally found out who led this cartel for all these years! During the search... Brooklyn: God... It's so late but still soooo hot out here... It's easily like over 100 degrees and it's almost midnight... Brooklyn: Oh wait, I'm getting a call! Brooklyn: Hello? Wait... you found him?! Alright, thanks for calling. Goodbye. Brooklyn: Alright , good news and bad news. The good news, we found Reynaldo! Brooklyn: The bad news... He's dead... Brooklyn: We're jumping in the car and driving over to where they found the body, get ready! Investigate Empty Hall Brooklyn: Wow... I think I'm gonna be sick... Brooklyn: I wouldn't wish this fate to anyone, not even to a person like Reynaldo! Brooklyn: Let's get his body to April, hopefully, she'll be able to tell us what exactly happened to him. Brooklyn: Meanwhile, did you find any clues? Brooklyn: Huh, this is probably the rope the killer used to tie Reynaldo to the chair, let's grab a sample of that substance. Brooklyn: Wait... these glasses look familiar. I can't quite place my finger on it... well I could but... I'll let you do that and figure out who these belong to. Brooklyn: Alright, this could be the most important investigation we had to date, we need to catch this killer, and that fast! Autopsy the Victim's Body ''April Bennett'': So this guy was behind the cartel huh? April: Well whoever did this to him obviously had a strong reason to kill him then. Brooklyn: It sure looks like it... Did you find anything helpful on the body? April: Sadly, I couldn't really find any real traces of something... April: What I did manage to find were really small shard of glass that covered his chest and head. April: Because of this, I can guarantee you your killer used a molotov cocktail to set Reynaldo on fire! Brooklyn: Great!... And how does that help us exactly? April: Well to be able to make a weapon like this, I would say you would have to have a pretty decent knowledge of chemistry. Brooklyn: So our killer knows chemistry? Awesome, let's add that to our notes ! Examine Rope Brooklyn: Let's get this substance to Julia, she'll be able to tell us what the killer left on the rope! Analyse Clear Substance Brooklyn: So Julia, what is this weird substance found on that rope? ''Julia Indigo'': Well, the sample had traces of tetrahydrozoline in it, an active ingredient in eye drops. Julia: I asked April and she confirmed that there was no trace of tetrahydrozoline on Reynaldo's corpse, meaning your killer must have left it on the rope. Brooklyn: So our killer uses eyedrops? With that information, they'll be in plain sight in no time! Examine Glasses Brooklyn: These skin cells should tell us who these glasses belong to, let's get them under the microscope! Examine Skin Cells Brooklyn: Wait... No, you can't be serious! I knew they seemed familiar but... this doesn't make any sense... Brooklyn: Why would Adam's glasses be right where we found the body of the cartel leader... Brooklyn: You're right, we will know when we ask him, let's see what he has to say! Confront Adam about the murder Brooklyn: Adam, can you please tell us why we found your glasses at the scene of Reynaldo's murder? ''Adam Black'': Wait, that's where they were? I've been looking for them forever! Adam: Wait, you said you found them near Reynaldo's body?! Brooklyn: Yes, and we want to know how they got there! Adam: Hey little girl, calm down... I can explain! Adam: He must have stolen them, I don't know he got them but I can assure you that I've never even seen the place where he was found! Brooklyn: Adam I really want to believe you but... It's kind of hard to think that... How would he even get to your glasses? Adam: , I promise that I had nothing to do with this, you have to believe me! Brooklyn: Alright, we'll believe you... We need to get going, but please stay around, we might need to talk to you again. Later... Brooklyn: Well... what do we do now? We have no real clues to follow... Hey you're right, Reynaldo had a little store in the city, we should go check it out, maybe he hid some sort of clue that can lead us to the location of the cartel's main headquarters! Investigate Victim's Store Brooklyn: Man, knowing that the guy who owned this store also lead a huge criminal syndicate makes creeping around in a dark store even more disturbing... Brooklyn: So, did you find any new clues? Brooklyn: A flashlight? How is that supposed to help? Brooklyn: Oh I see, it has the HPA logo on it... you think someone else from our team could have killed Reynaldo? Brooklyn: Yeah... we should check it for fingerprints to see who visited him. Brooklyn: This folder could hide some of Reynaldo's secrets about the cartel, let's hope we can find something useful in there! Examine Flashlight Brooklyn: Let's see how these fingerprints belong to! Examine Fingerprints Brooklyn: Oh why am I not surprised... The flashlight belongs to Phoebe. Brooklyn: Ever since we questioned her about the cartel she was acting so sketchy. Brooklyn: Let's grill her about the murder! Question Phoebe about visiting the store ''Phoebe Sherman'': Oh, , how is the investigation on the cartel going? What happened to Reynaldo? Brooklyn: So you know about Reynaldo huh? Well, we found your flashlight in his store, mind explaining what it was doing there? Phoebe: Well, of course, I knew about Reynaldo, I was part of the search. Phoebe: I looked around in his shop to see if I could find where he was hiding, I must have dropped my flashlight there. Brooklyn: Well speaking of Reynaldo, we found him... He's dead. Phoebe: He's dead? Well great... We searched for this guy for years and now that we've caught him, someone else got to him first... Brooklyn: Detective Sherman, please stick around, we'll come back to ask more questions later! Examine Folder Brooklyn: This paper is completely faded, I can't even read a word... Brooklyn: You're right, there is a lot of writing on this, let's see what was written on here! Examine Faded Paper Brooklyn: Hey, this is a database full of... subjects? What did he mean with that? Brooklyn: Look! There's an entry on Francisco, let's see what it says... Brooklyn: Subject discovered main base of operations; ambushed in trap, followed by trauma (inflicted by mental torture); Sent to Moore for testing. Brooklyn: You're telling me that the cartel tortured Francisco to erase his memory of finding their main base? Brooklyn: We need to get to Francisco right now, maybe he can still remember something! Interrogate Francisco Brooklyn: Hey Francisco, how have you been holding up? Francisco: Well, I'm alright. I heard you found the cartel head, what happened to him? Brooklyn: Yeah we found Reynaldo, he's dead... Someone burned him alive. Francisco: You're serious? Someone killed him?! Brooklyn: Francisco, we found a file Reynaldo hid in his store... It said the cartel captured you and tortured you to erase your memory. Brooklyn: Do you happen to remember anything that happened to you, or where it happened to you? Francisco: No... Not at all. Even with Floyd's help, I can't remember what happened after I was knocked out at the bar. Brooklyn: It's alright Francisco, we'll catch his killer, don't you worry! Later... Michael: Alright , Detective Carpenter, what did you discover? Brooklyn: Well, we found out that the cartel inflicted mental torture on Francisco to make him forget his encounter with them. Brooklyn: We also found Detective Sherman's flashlight in the victim's store, she said that she was looking for him there. Michael: Is that it? Brooklyn: Well... No. We also found Adam's glasses right next to the body... Michael: Adam? What were his glasses doing there? What did he say!? Brooklyn: He said that Reynaldo stole them, I'm still having a hard time to believe it... Michael: Well, that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we have another major clue. Brooklyn: Huh? What is it chief? Michael: We found the cartel's main base of operation! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer now! Brooklyn: No... no way you can't be serious... There's no way Adam killed Reynaldo! Brooklyn: Y-You must have made a mistake ! Adam: No little girl, they did not... I-I killed him. Brooklyn: But this doesn't make any sense! Why would you do that? I thought you tried to forget what he did with West! Adam: I did for a while until we started to get deep into the cartel investigation... That's when I came back into contact with Reynaldo. Adam: I don't know how, but he managed to track me down one night after I left the station. Adam: At that point, I already knew that he was the cartel head, but I thought if I just straight up told you...- Brooklyn: What?! What would've happened if you told us? We would've finished the entire investigation so much sooner with so much less bloodshed?! Adam: Hey hey, calm down Brook! I thought that if I told you, you would've thought that I was part of the cartel... Brooklyn: But... why did you kill him? At that point Francisco was already ready to tell us who it was, so why kill him?! Adam: Wel... The truth is... Adam: I-I used to help the cartel after Reynaldo got me fired from the military... Brooklyn: You did what?! How could you? You lied to all of us for years! Adam: That doesn't matter no- Brooklyn: THEN WHAT DOES MATTER ADAM?! HOW YOU HUNTED DOWN REYNALDO AND BURNED HIM ALIVE?! Adam: When he tracked me down that night, he made me remember all the terrible things I used to do... All the horrible decisions I made... Adam: So much rage grew in me... I thought I forgot how I used to be, but because of him, all the memories came flooding back. Adam: He was oppressing me, saying that if I wouldn't help them, he would have the whole team killed! Brooklyn: But how would he have done that? Plus, he knew we were getting close to discovering his plans, why did he not just 'kill us' then? Adam: You might think that the cartel we 'shut down' was out the main problem... Reynaldo's power, or should I say, Reynaldo's bosses' power in Harwell is way beyond your imagination... Brooklyn: His boss?! You're telling me Reynaldo wasn't even the real head of the cartel? Adam: Look... I already said to much, they are everywhere... listening to all of our conversations. Adam: To get back to the story, I knew what they could have done, so I had to end Reynaldo myself securing you guys and making sure that you can end this madness! Adam: I led him into a false sense of security and met him at the hall... Then I ambushed him. Adam: While tying him up, so much rage came to me, so I let it out on him... Brooklyn: I can't believe any of this... We need to tell Michael all of this! Brooklyn: But first, Adam, you're under arrest! Judge Blade: Adam Black, you are standing trial for the murder of Reynaldo Gonzales, part of a huge criminal syndicate. How do you plead? Adam: Guilty, Your Honor. I regret all the terrible things I did, I just wanted to make sure my friends are safe. Brooklyn: Friends?! What friends? The ones you lied to for years- Judge Blade: SILENCE! Miss Carpenter, please sit down, I will handle this situation. Judge Blade: Mr. Black, for your merciless act, I hereby sentence you to 28 years in prison, court adjourned! Back at the station... Michael: Alright team, if all of Adam's confessions were true, then it looks like we have way more trouble ahead... Anthony: What are we going to do now? Sit around and wait until 'they' come for us? Michael: Calm down Anthony, for now, we need to make sure that everyone in Derby Deserts is safe. Then, we can look more into the other part of the cartel. Michael: , I want to thank you for everything you've done for us so far, we could've never done it without you... To be continued... The King Behind the Cover (6/6) Category:Dialogues